1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus which includes a support to improve a step of a seal and to protect an edge of a display unit from cracking, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. Among these flat panel display apparatuses, organic or inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses, which are self-emission display apparatuses, are getting attention due to their advantages: wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and high response speeds. An organic light-emitting display apparatus including an emission layer formed of an organic material generally has better brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics than an inorganic light-emitting display apparatus, and embodies various colors.